


Hunted By Wolves

by Nuggetasaurus



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuggetasaurus/pseuds/Nuggetasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little fic about my Trevelyan, who was raised by the wolves. </p>
<p>There is some violence in this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunted By Wolves

Blood dripped from the open wound, sliding down sun-kissed skin until it slipped from trembling fingers. Bare chested and covered in deep, oozing abrasions, the man slowly eased backwards. Sharp hues the color of the dying sun quickly transitioned between the seven massive wolves that stood before him. 

“Don’t make me do this…” A hoarse voice whispered, falling from bruised lips. In his uninjured hand the man held a long stave with a pointed, blood soaked blade at the end. Several growls erupted from the throats of the wolves, the alpha taking a threatening step forward. 

She snarled, eyes glowing a sinister green as she advanced. “Keeva!” The man snapped, panic rising in his tone. He couldn’t do this; couldn’t attack the creature that raised him as if he was her own pup. 

Suddenly, the wolf leapt at him, lips drawn back in a feral snarl as she lunged. Reacting on instinct, he twisted and thrust his stave forward. The wolf’s jaws snapped down on the wood, causing it to creak under the stress. The force of the creatures jump sent them both sprawling backwards, the human trying desperately to keep the wolf at bay.

“Keeva!” He shouted again, desperation obvious in his strained voice. “Stop this! It’s me! Tulok! Your pup!” In response, the wolf snarled and snapped her jaws on the stave, attempting to shove forward towards his neck, ready for the kill. 

Another snarl alerted him to the fact that one of the betas was joining in the hunt. With a surge of desperate strength, Tulok threw Keeva off and rolled to the side, just narrowly avoiding the snapping jaws of Jin, his packmate. Scrambling to his feet, he shouted as he swung his staff with all his might, the hardened wood connecting with the side of Jin’s face. 

With a high-pitched whine the beta fell back, though he quickly spun around and snarled at the human. “Please…” Tulok begged, his body bruised and broken, screaming in protest anytime he moved. Seeing no other option and unwilling to harm his pack, he spun and slammed the bottom of his stave to the trampled ground. 

Fire erupted from the object in a massive wall, separating the human from the wolves. Through the flames, he watched as his pack howled in anger and paced impatiently back and forth, Keeva at the forefront. From beyond the wolves came an unearthly screech, piercing through the air and chilling the mage to his very core.

Sunset orbs narrowed at the grotesque silhouette, rage coiling in his chest. “I will destroy you and free my family. Even if it’s the very last thing I do.” He vowed, jaw clenched in his fury. Knowing he needed to asses his wounds and recover, he gave his pack one last look before turning his back and walking away, steeling his heart against the furious howls and snarls that followed after him. 

He had heard whispers of people who could help. They seemed to be the only faction that was willing to actually do something about the hole in the sky. He would find the beings that bore the mark of an eye and he would not rest until he freed his pack from the demon that controlled them.


End file.
